Pokemon Isshu Adventure
by Naruto The Sprial Ninja
Summary: My first fanfic based on pokemon black and white. rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Hey people im going to be making a Pokémon fic called Pokémon Isshu Adventure. This will be my first fic. It will be based the new pokemon games Black and White although in saying that some stuff will be different like the teams. I will be getting info for my fic from the websites .com & .net. Feel free to give me some ideas for the fic. Also any tips u could give me would be greatly appreciated as this is my first fic.

Here is some info on the main characters

The main character's name is Zeke [aka Black] He usually always late, reckless, he always protects his friends and his Pokémon with his life. He never backs down, he is unpredictable and the only time he is serious is when his friends and/or his Pokémon are in danger. He views Pokémon as friends and hates people who think otherwise. His battling style is unpredictable. His first Pokémon is a Mijumaru that is basically a Pokémon version of him.

The male rival is named Cheren. He is a childhood friend of Zeke and been rivals ever since they were born. Compared to Zeke's battling style he comes up with strategies ahead of time while Zeke comes up with them on the fly. Because of this he thinks he a better trainer then Zeke. Which gets them into fights a lot? He tends to overwork his Pokémon but still cares for them deeply and is willing to die for them. He can sometimes be a stuck up jerk. His starter is Tsutaja which thinks it's better than other Pokémon mainly Zeke's Mijumaru.

The female rival is named Bel who is a childhood friend of the 2 boys. She is the calm 1 out of the trio. She usually she breaks up the fights between the 2 boys. Her Father disapproves of her being a trainer because of a family matter. She deeply cares for all Pokémon. Her starter is a pokabu who doesn't like being called weak.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people here's chapter 1 which from now on the chapters will be referred to as episodes. The story will be seen mostly through my/Zeke's point of View.

"Someone talking" [someone's thoughts] yelling, {Pokémon speaking}

Episode 1 The Adventure Begins.

[Somewhere in Kanako Town]

He's late again! "Calm down Cheren" I won't calm down Bel. He's always late Cheren was going to continue but someone interrupted him. "I resent that Cheren" said a voice. Hey Zeke said Bel. "So you finally decided to show up Zeke. Sorry im late somehow my alarm clock was shut off and I overslept". "Whatever let's get to Professor Araragi's lab said an annoyed Cheren". When we got to the lab we looked around but we found no one but then out of nowhere an lady appeared an scared the crap out of us. And then Cheren said "Hey old Lady Do you know where Professor Araragi is"? Then the lady said 2 things "1 im Professor Araragi" and the next thing she said she said she said it in a demonic like voice "IM NOT AN OLD LADY" and then started chasing Cheren. I was laughing to kill myself but unfortunately saw me laughing and sent out her chilarmy that went chasing after me. After a while she calmed down and she said "I guess you 3 are the new trainers Zeke, Bel and Cheren" we all nodded with me and Cheren trying not to get her mad. She then said "Cheren im going to let you chose your starter first" the starters were the grass snake Tsutaja who looked like it thought it was better than everyone else, the Sea Otter Mijumaru who looked like it was stubborn, strong willed and determined. Also Zeke felt a vibe of déjà vu. The Fire Pig Pokabu which looked way calmer than Tsutaja and Mijumaru. "I'll take Tsutaja" said Cheren. Ok said the professor. Zeke your next she also said. "Alright my turn". "Well I was going to pick but someone else got it". "Thanks a lot Cheren I said sarcastically" I was going to continue but cheren interrupted Me. "I guess you're going to make a smart choice for once and pick pokabu to have an advantage against tsutaja" Your wrong Cheren I said. Then he said why. "Im not going pick my starter by type instead im picking by their personally so ill chose Mijumaru". {Miju mijumaru} mijumaru said while he jumped into my arms. Professor Araragi asked if I was sure because he is hard to get in the Poké Ball when he is out. I said "of course im sure he reminds me of me". "If that's the problem I won't keep him I a Poké Ball". Ok you win she said. "I guess I get pokabu "said bel. "Yeah now all that's left is to give you each a Pokédex and 5 Poké Balls" the professor then handed them the Pokédex and Poké Balls. The trio said thanks and were about leave but professor stopped them she then said "I forget to tell you that you can only carry 6 Pokémon at time and any more you capture will be sent here for me to take care of and you call me at the Pokémon center to ask me to send you any Pokémon you have here ok" then I "said that's great". Then Cheren said "Zeke let's have a battle" then I said "sure but where". Then Professor Araragi said "you can battle in the field behind the lab".

After we got to the field we started the battle Bel was the ref person. It was mijumaru vs. tsutaja there was a staring contest until I said "Mijumaru use Tackle" then Cheren said "Tsutaja counter with your own tackle" They both collided and were sent back by the impact. Then I saw Cheren check his pokedex to see something then he commanded tsutaja to use vine whip which surprised me and damaged mijumaru a lot I then checked my pokedex told mijumaru to use water gun which tsutaja managed to dodge. Then cheren said "you lost just give up, there no way a water type can beat a grass type especially that weak Pokémon" both me and mijumaru got mad and I said "DON'T CALL MIJIUMARU WEAK" "but he is" replied cheren than I said "i won't lose to you" I also said mijumaru to use a full power water gun which he did a sent tsutaja flying. The 2 of them then did nonstop tackles for a while un till Cheren said Tsutaja use vine whip to throw mijumaru around mijumaru almost hit the ground but Zeke told mijumaru to use water gun at the ground which pushed mijumaru towards tsutaja then zeke told mijumaru to use tackle which hit tsutaja but mijumaru is only enough energy for 1 attack. Cheren then says "Tsutaja finish this with vine whip" but Zeke then says "MIJUMARU DON'T GIVE UP" then something happens mijumaru is then surrounded by a blue aura i then ask "Professor Araragi what's happening to mijumaru"? She then says "mijumaru's ability Torrent activated" cheren then says "that doesn't matter you'll still lose" he also says "Tsutaja continue your attack" which he does but then I say "mijumaru grab the vine then throw tsutaja into the ground" which he does which is when Cheren says "that's impossible to have that much strength left" then I say "nothing is impossible when you believe in your Pokémon and don't give up hope" "now mijumaru use a full power water gun" {Mijumaru} he says while he attacks. The attack hits and knocks out Tsutaja. Bel then says "Tsutaja is unable to battle mijumaru wins victory goes to zeke. Then I said "mijumaru we won" {Miju miju mijumaru} then Cheren comforts tsutaja then tells me that the next time we battle it will end different and leaves. After saying thanks to the professor I tell them goodbye and then leave. That's how my adventure begins.

Hope u guys like it member to review just so you know it will be an anime version of the game so know levels and I will give you guys the parties and what moves they know.

Zeke: Mijumaru, Attacks: Tackle, tail whip and water gun

Cheren: tsutaja, attacks: tackle, leer, vine whip

Bel: Pokabu, attacks: Tackle, Tail Whip, Ember

1more thing should I have Iris and dento travel with Zeke im one of them is going with him for sure but should both say yes or no in the reviews or in the poll ill post soon because of school ill only be posting at least 1 new episode every week but I'll try to get more up ASAP.

This is pkmn chaos and peace out people


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people just so you know im introducing a new character this chapter which will be travelling with Zeke. Also Pokémon won't be in the places you would find them in the game. Ok time for the stupid disclaimer that I hate. I don't own Pokémon or the characters in the game.

Episode 2: A Shocking Encounter.

Last time on Pokémon Isshu Adventure Zeke, Bel and Cheren got there starters and Zeke and Cheren battled Zeke and Zeke won after getting mijumaru healed Zeke and mijumaru started heading towards Route 1.

Just before Zeke and mijumaru entered route 1 a voice called out to them.

"Zeke wait up"

"Oh hey Bel what's up?"

"I want to battle you Zeke!"

"What!"

"You heard me I want to battle you"

"Alright" "hey mijumaru are you up for a battle?"

{Miju miju}[Yeah]

"Thanks Zeke" "let's go pokabu"

{Poka pokabu}[Let's get started]

"Mijumaru use tackle"

"Pokabu use ember to stop mijumaru"

The ember hit mijumaru sent him back a bit.

"Mijumaru are you ok?"

{Miju miju} [Yeah]

"Great use water sport then use water gun"

Mijumaru used water sport then prepared water gun but just mijumaru released it Bel said

"Pokabu use ember now"

The ember was easily over powered by the water gun and the water gun hit Pokabu and knocks him out.

"Pokabu are you ok"

{Poka poka}[Yeah]

"That was a good battle Bel"

"Yeah it was Zeke" One question though why did you use water sport?"

"It weakens fire type moves" "see ya later Bel"

"Same to you Zeke same to you"

[Somewhere in route1]

Me and mijumaru where walking around and suddenly I heard a girl scream like Tarzan and next thing I know I'm on the ground with a girl sitting on top of me then she gets off of me and helps me up then I ask

"Who are you?"

"I'm Iris and you?"

"I'm Zeke and this is my partner Mijumaru" {Miju}[hi]

we were talking for a while she introduced me to her partner Kibago then out of nowhere both me and mijumaru got hit by an electric type attack! Then I said.

"What the hell"

"That was a Shimama"

Before I could say anything mijumaru shot a water gun at it and it hit hard.

"Mijumaru use tackle"

Shimama countered with quick attack

Shimama was about to use shock wave but then I got an idea an said

"MIJUMARU USE WATER GUN AT THE HORN"

The horn which was charging shock wave when the water hit the horn it shocked him which knocked him out. Then I said

"I'm going to try to catch him"

I threw the Poké Ball which after a few seconds it stopped and I caught it.

"Come on out Shimama"

{Shimama} "Do you come on my adventure" {Shim Shim}[Yeah]

"Great"

"Hey Zeke can I travel with you?"

"Sure Iris"

"Thanks"

With that the duo went off to Karakusa Town.

That it for this episode ill post next one ASAP. Also soon ill post teams for the characters in my profile. Later Peace out People.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people it's time for the new chapter and I'll be introducing a new character this chapter. And a new capture.

Episode 3: Mystery Trainer N, Take to the sky Washibon!

Zeke and Iris were walking around Karakusa Town after hearing a group called Team Plasma make a speech afterwards Iris and Zeke were talking about them.

"Those people were weird went they Zeke?"

"Yeah Iris" [I got a bad vibe from them but it could be just my imagination]

Then an unknown voice said something.

"Hey wait up"

"Who are you?" Said Iris

"I'm N what about you"

"I'm Zeke and this is Mijumaru" {Miju} [Hi]

"I'm Iris and this is Kibago" {Ki} [hi]

"Zeke how about we battle"

"Sure" "let's go mijumaru" {Miju Miju}

"Come on out Darumakka"

"Mijumaru use water gun"

"Darumakka use incinerate now"

The two attacks collided and made an explosion.

"Darumakka use fire fang"

He did and it burnt mijumaru.

"Mijumaru are you ok?" {Miju Miju}[yeah]

"Great now use tackle"

"Nice try Darumakka use fire fang"

"You fell for it"

"What"

"Mijumaru switch to water gun"

He did and it knocked Darumakka out

"Darumakka are ok buddy?{Daru Daru} [yeah]

"That was a great battle N"

"Yeah it was" "hopefully we'll meet again later"

"Later" both Zeke and Iris said at the same time.

Heading into route 2 Zeke was thinking.

[Why did I get a familiar vibe from him?] his train of thought was ruined by a girl scream.

"POKABU!"

"Bel is that you?"

"Zeke what are you doing here and who she"

I'm iris nice to meet you and were you the one who screamed?

Yeah a Washibon came out of nowhere an attacked and knocked out pokabu.

"Relax Bel ill beat it ok"

"Ok Zeke"

"Bel do you know which way it went"

"It went north towards sanyou city"

"Ok Iris, Bel lets go"

They both said right.

At the end of the route they found Washibon

Zeke do you think you can win I mean I know you and mijumaru are strong but" she was going to continue but I said

"I'm not using mijumaru" come on out shimama" {Shimama}

"This will be Shimama's first battle" "Shimama use shock wave"

He did and it hit but Washibon withstood it and used wing attack which it hit and but shimama used quick attack to counter.

"Quick shimama use thunder wave then shock wave"

He did and it paralyzed Washibon and shock wave knocked out Washibon I threw a poke ball and I caught it. Like always I let him out and ask him if he wants to come along and he said yes.

"That was amazing Zeke do you want to have a double battle?"

"Sure mijumaru, Washibon you 2 ready?" {Miju Miju}[yeah] {washi washi}[yeah]

"Pokabu Yorterrie come on out"

"Pokabu use ember on mijumaru Yorterrie use bite on mijumaru"

The ember missed but the bite attack hit hard.

"Washibon use wing attack on Yorterrie mijumaru use water gun on pokabu"

They both hit and knocked pokabu and Yorterrie out.

"Aww man I lost again"

"Don't be disappointed you did great"

'Thanks Zeke well see you later"

With that we got to Sanyou city home of the first gym.

Well that's it for now see you later next chapter will come yeah N real name is Neo. And has a connection to zeke thats all i'll say. Peace out people.


End file.
